Blue
by PKlovesDW
Summary: A series of meetings in a coffee shop changes feelings, thoughts and opinions. Mostly pre-slash. HP/DM. One-Shot! By DW.


**A/N: **I'm so excited about this One-Shot! And now you ask, why? Well, that's simple. This is the 50th fic currently on our account *throws confetti*. Erm, anyway, I'll make a personal 50th fic, which will be coming along in 4 fic's time :). This one is made for the: Let's End This The Way We Started It Competition, and The Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop Challenge. Enjoy!

**Summary: **A series of meetings in a coffee shop changes feelings, thoughts and opinions. Mostly pre-slash. HP/DM. One-Shot! By DW.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own either Harry or Draco. Wouldn't object to it if they were *smirks*.

* * *

Blue.

It was the colour you were wearing when I first saw you in that coffee shop. I could've known, though, that you would pick something decidedly Muggle to go to. But I bet you were far more surprised to see me there. Hell, even I was surprised to find myself sitting in a Muggle coffee shop. My father would've turned around in his grave. Were he dead, that is. The coffee shop itself was quaint, cosy, but crowded at this time of day. Lots of people came here in the morning for their doses of caffeine. Or decaffeinated coffee, I wouldn't know. I only took a cup of tea, and whenever they had them, a cupcake. It has become my guilty Muggle pleasure. Every time I came here, I ordered a cupcake.

And today, too, there was a little cupcake, with its green fondant, on my table, next to my tea. The room was crowded, as always, and I was the only occupant who wasn't sharing his table. I kept my head down, stirring my tea, keeping my eyes on the waiting figure at the cash register, where he paid the same amount I did for my own tea. He smiled at the cashier, before he turned around and scanned the room, trying to find a place to sit. I smiled.

I pushed the chair opposite me a bit away from the table, subtly, and watched as his eyes finally settled on the lone stool. My lips twitched up in a grin. This should prove to be interesting. He approached, and my grin turned into a smirk. The poor lad hadn't recognised me. He kept his head down as he made his way over to my table, before he stood at the seat, hesitating. "Can I sit here?" he asked oh-so politely. I nodded, not wanting to give my voice away yet. We were seated at the darkest part of the room, and since the sun wasn't up yet, it was hard to see, even with the dim light in the bustling room. The silence around us was comfortable, and I wondered if it would stay that way when he knew who I was. Probably not.

Closing my eyes, I leaned backwards in my chair, cradling my tea in my hands, warming them. I hated Winter. It was cold, it was dreary, it was muddy, it was wet, and overall total misery. Not something I'm very keen of. And don't forget all those children playing around! Merlin, I hated the little brats.

Glancing back at him, I noticed he looked tired and drained. I guess anyone would be when you've defeated a dark wizard. I snorted, and his head shot up to look at me suspiciously. I smirked.

"Malfoy?" He asked, squinting at me.

I raised my cup in a mock-salute. "The one and only, Potter. Sorry to disappoint."

He shrugged, and leaned back, casually observing me. I knew what I looked like. Like hell, probably. I'm no good with mornings. But I have to get my daily doses of tea before I go to work. It's my only requirement. I put my cup down, and plucked up my cupcake. He looked amused, and I raised a brow, making him crack a smile. I raised my lips in a semi-smile, before plucking away the paper surrounding the treat.

I ignored him and his look, and just ate my cupcake in relative peace, only the stirring of his tea disturbing the quiet between us.

I crunched up the paper, and reached for my cup again. He still hadn't released his gaze from me. It was scalding, and I looked away, my cheeks colouring. Once again I cursed my light skin. He lifted his cup for the first time, and he regarded me over the rim. I wondered what he was looking for.

"So, Malfoy, cupcakes?"

I blinked. "Pardon?"

"Cupcakes. They're decidedly Muggle, are they not?"

I scowled when he spoke as if explaining something to a five-year-old. I was not a child! "I think you should be the one who knows everything Muggle. Yes, it is. But then again, look at where we are. Nothing magical about it, is it?" I asked, keeping my voice low so the Muggles around us couldn't hear.

He grinned, and I had to restrain myself not to throttle him. Merlin, even now he still pissed me off!

"Let me rephrase that, then. So, Malfoy, a Muggle coffee shop?"

"Oh, shut up," I said, muttering. "I'm not asking you what you're doing here, am I?"

"No, but that's because you know it wouldn't be interesting to listen to. I, however, am quite fascinated. So, tell me, Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

I knew I looked smug. "That's easy, Potter. I'm drinking my tea. And I've just finished my cupcake, as you should know. I never knew you had hit your head quite so hard, Potter. You sure you shouldn't visit St. Mungo's? Maybe you have a concussion. Did you trip on your way here? Or maybe you were hit by a car. You tell me."

He grinned lop-sided, and I repressed the urge to smile back. "None of the above. And no, I think I've seen the interior of St. Mungo's often enough as it is. And please, don't insult my intelligence by saying I would've been hit by a car."

I mock-gasped. "You say there's a bit of intelligence in you somewhere? Please, I can pick up intelligent life from a five mile radius. So far, not a sign yet. Also, knowing you, it doesn't take much to get in an accident." It was nice, this bickering. And somehow, I was also a bit relieved. I didn't know what to think of him. After all, it has been a few years since we actually talked to each other. I wouldn't call a court room good circumstances.

He took a few sips of his tea, and cocked his head, still directing those unnerving eyes at me. He lowered his cup again after a minute. "You sure there's nothing broken up there? I have lots of intelligence."

I snorted. "Great comeback. It only took you a minute to actually find something suitable to say. I think I can tell for myself who the intelligent one is here."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, please, I was just enjoying my tea. I think I know why you come here, Malfoy. I know I would come back for this tea."

"Well, if you think the tea's good, you should definitely try their cupcakes. Although they're more suitable with the coffee, of course, but I detest that stuff anyway."

He raised his brow. "You don't know what you're missing, Malfoy. I wouldn't say no to coffee every once in a while. In fact, it's great stuff. Actually keeps you awake. Especially when you have to work behind the desk."

He sulked, and I snorted. "What, life not exciting enough for you, Potter? What with you being, well, you, I would've thought it would keep things new. Or is it the bedroom part?"

I grimaced as he spluttered and coughed, eyes watering. "The girl-Weasley not exciting anymore?"

He rolled his eyes. "Ginny and I haven't been together since a long time."

"Well, another girl, then? Not exciting enough?"

His blush was worth more than a few Galleons. "Malfoy, really…" he trailed off.

I grinned. Oh, this was too much! "Or a man?"

His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped open. Spluttering, he stood up, his blush extending all the way down to his neck. "Well, see you later, Malfoy."

I nodded, my grin turning shark-like. I drank the last swallow of my tea, and leaned back, a self-satisfied smile curling my lips, as I watched him leave. Or fleeing, more likely. Let it never be said that Draco Malfoy didn't have the upper hand.

* * *

"Let's not make this a usual occurrence, shall we?" I drawled as he walked to my table and was within hearing range.

He rolled his eyes. "Hardly. And I wouldn't say that it's a usual occurrence. It's been two weeks now."

I pretended to be simpering. "I'm flattered! You're already keeping track of one of our anniversaries. That's so nice of you, _darling_."

It had the effect I was looking after. He tripped over his feet, and could only barely keep himself upright by the chair opposite me. I smirked. Taunting Potter had never been this fun before. "God, Potter, you sure you shouldn't be confined to St. Mungo's?"

"Oh, do shut up, Malfoy," he muttered with an embarrassed blush. He pulled out the chair, and sat down, his tea un-spilled.

"Oh, but _darling_ that was entirely uncalled for!"

The flush came back, full force. "Stop calling me that," he hissed.

I smirked. "Well, what should I call you then? Baby is out of the question. Sweetheart, lover boy, boyfriend, lover…"

He groaned, and put his hand in front of his face. "How about none? You really don't have to pick any pet names for me. In fact, I would rather you didn't."

I pouted, and I knew my eyes were shining with mirth. Merlin, this man was just too much. "All right. No pet names. Got it, Harry." The name sounded a bit foreign on my tongue, and I blinked as much as he did as he looked up.

"What did you just call me?"

Rolling my eyes, I raised my cup of tea to my mouth. Swallowing, I replied. "You sure I shouldn't make an appointment with St. Mungo's? You seem to be going deaf, too…"

He sighed, and shook his head. "No, thank you. I'm doing just fine. Absolutely peachy, in fact."

I smirked. "You only need to call, Potter."

He frowned, and I raised my brow. "Just call me Harry. Please. Whenever you say Potter it reminds me too much of how we were. I sure as hell don't want to go back to all the bickering and fighting. Do you?"

I cocked my head and grinned. "Well, I'm very certain the bickering part can't be helped. But I can do the rest. If you're up for the challenge, of course."

Grinning, that defiant gleam in his eyes, he nodded. "I wouldn't think about letting you off the hook, Malfoy."

"Prat," I muttered. "And please, don't be even more of a prat, and call me Draco. You have my permission now."

His raised his eyebrow. "I had to have permission to call you by your given name?"

I nodded gravely. "You're very lucky to have passed. Potter— Harry," I corrected myself, "I want to leave the past as it is, too. It's silly to keep it up. I mean, we've left school! I think it'll look rather silly, that two grown man fire off spells because off some petty insults."

He grinned back. "That does seem rather pathetic. But it looked so intimidating back in school. All right Mal—Draco, let's do this! Shake on it."

I nodded curtly, and time seemed to slow down for me as he extended his hand. The sense of déjà vu flittered through my head, and I blinked. His hand was steady, and his eyes kind and patient. Well, even if it was ten years too late, it's still better than never. I reached out with my hand, and his was firm and warm, whereas mine was shaking lightly, and was definitely cold. We shook a few times, before we let go, and everything returned to the same speed. I blinked, and looked forlornly at my hand. Or nostalgically. I don't know. I never could've predicted this. A hand settled on my shoulder, and I looked up in the bright, concerned green eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Was I? Was I okay? "I don't know if I'm okay, but I will be. It's just… I don't know what to do now. I've wanted to be your friend for years. In fact, I think it has actually become my goal to do just that."

He grinned down at me. "No, I think it was your goal to make my life a living hell. Believe me, I've done this for purely selfish reasons."

God, how could he cheer me up with such simple words? "Thanks." I grinned, and he patted my shoulder lightly a few times, before he sat back down in his seat.

"Oh, no, selfish, remember? I'm a very egoistical person, and I'm only doing this to make my life easier. You should just ditch me, Ma—Draco, because I'm of no use."

I smirked, before I batted my eyelashes, and entwined my fingers, bringing the hands up to my cheek, and I pouted. "But Harry," I whined, "it's only our second date! It would be horribly rude to just ditch someone! I cannot even _think_ about your proposition. Don't you think I deserve better?"

A few heads turned, and others turned away in disgust. He muttered under his breath, making death-threats. I grinned. Oh yes, this was far better than fighting.

* * *

"You're an _idiot_, you know that?"

I glanced up, raising my brow. "And what, pray tell, should I have done this time?"

"I'm all over the bloody _Daily Prophet_ because of you! You want to know the headline, too? _'Harry Potter, Friends or Lovers With Draco Malfoy?'_ Because of your stupid comments everyone thinks I'm gay _and_ seeing you."

I smirked. "Well, there's only room for improvement if it was."

His jaw had fallen open, and he clenched his cup desperately. "That's _all_ you have to say? Don't you know how many Howlers I got? Or how Hermione and Ron were yesterday?"

"And you being here only proves how much you care," I said, muttering.

He looked up, surprise flitting across his eyes, before he blinked. His grip relaxed, before he looked at me with speculating eyes. "Since when have you gotten so observant, Malfoy?"

"Draco," I said, rolling my eyes. "Don't forget I'm a Slytherin, Harry. We always remember things, and use it at the most opportune moments. It's what we're best at. Besides sneaking, although you Gryffindors got it covered as well."

He laughed, a free sound that made me smile, too. "Oh, come off of it, Potter! You know as well as I do that you used that bloody cloak of yours far more often than was good for you! You even made me doubt my sanity several times!"

The snickering continued, and he wiped a few tears from his eyes, before promptly bursting out in laughter again when he saw my face. I couldn't help but wonder what was so funny. "You do realise you'll probably be in the _Daily Prophet_ again after that, right?"

That sobered him up a bit, though he still smiled. "Let them do whatever they want. I don't care. I think the repercussions are worse for you, though. God knows what they'll say about this. Especially since you are the Potions specialist at the Ministry."

I shrugged, uncaring. "Of course they'll speculate. It doesn't hurt me. And if they're really concerned and have evidence, why don't they just administer Veritaserum? It's not as if I could lie or anything. But, you see, they won't have enough evidence, just speculation. It's their problem, not mine. Howlers are easily warded off anyway."

He snorted and shook his head. "Only you could ever be this blasé about something. In fact, I'm quite stunned you're not ranting and raving, or demanding something. I thought I'd never see the day I saw Draco Malfoy grow up!"

I scowled, but inside my stomach was churning. I think we both knew why we had to grow up long before we should. It was the very same person who made both of our lives a living hell. I laughed for his sake, though, because it was meant as a joke, not a cruel reminder of how things were. Or had been. "And I didn't think I would ever see the day you could ever talk like you were intelligent."

He mock-gasped. "Was that actually a compliment? Oh, my, Draco Malfoy, what have you become?"

I rolled my eyes, but smiled. "Don't get used to it, Scarhead. I think the Gryffindor-ness is rubbing off on me."

His eyes filled with mirth. "Well, I think there's more Slytherin in me than Gryffindor, to be honest. At least the Sorting Hat thought so."

I looked at him sharply, but the man couldn't lie worth a damn. "Fuck, Potter. You've got to be kidding me!" But I already knew he wasn't.

He shook his head. "No, I'm not. Some days I think about it. I wonder if things would've been different. If _we_ would have been different."

"I don't know. And it's no use crying over spilt milk. It didn't happen, and there's nothing we can do about it. And, to be honest, I think the present is amazing as it is. Better late than never, right?" I wanted the conversation from taking another turn. I don't like thinking about our Hogwarts days. It's all about regret, bad decisions, fear, rivalry and lost hopes and dreams. Yes, I do think the present is amazing. Yes, I regretted, made bad decisions, was afraid, started a rivalry and I had lost my hopes and my dreams, but those things are what refines a human being. You grow from your past mistakes. I know I did.

I knew he was lost in his own memories. He had never been good at hiding his emotions. Maybe that's why we were so compatible. He wore his heart on his sleeve, and I hid everything behind a façade. He had black hair, while mine was so blond it was almost white. He was slightly tanned, while I was as pale as the snow outside was. We were complete opposites. But opposites attract. Or so they say.

* * *

"Don't you ever wonder, that when things go fine, they'll blow up in your face, and what the reason for that could be? Karma? Fate? Destiny?"

I snorted. "Oh, please. You're just thinking too much, Harry. Life is just one big, cosmic joke. It depends on your own choices and decisions. Those make a difference. No amount of karma, fate nor destiny makes any sense without your own input. Maybe there's something that makes us pay, maybe not. We wouldn't know, and it would do no good to dwell on it, either. Our choices matter more than any insubstantial thing."

He circled his coffee cup with his finger, brows drawn, eyes aimed at the tracing finger. "Maybe. But who's to say there isn't a higher power? Our decisions guided by something unknown. That it all revolves around us."

"I never said there wasn't. But how can you rely on something unknown? You just can't. You make your own decisions, and those are part of who you are. And maybe they'll refine you somehow. But you can only rely on yourself, and not on something that you can't see."

He looked up again, a speculating look on his face. "Yeah, maybe."

"Why the question, though? Did something happen today?"

Once again the gaze fell down, and he took a sip from his scalding coffee. "No. Like I said, sometimes I just wonder."

"Well, don't. It's all very pointless. Take life as it is. It's the only way we know how to."

He nodded. "Yeah. I know. And I do. But anyway, how was your day?"

I laughed. "Harry, it's early morning. There hardly has been anything interesting the last hour. Maybe you being here, but nothing else."

He grinned sheepishly. "Well, it's only polite to ask how your day's been. It's just… time goes awfully fast, you know? And life's just brilliant, but I can't help but wonder how long it would last. Every time something good happens, it's countered by something bad. And I just wonder what the bad will be, because things are so great at the moment. For every high, there's a low. Right?"

"What did I just tell you about taking life as it is? So life comes crashing down around you. So what? There is a high for every low, too. And please, you've faced worse than some stupid life issue."

That brought a small smile to his lips. "Yeah, yeah, I get it! I just have a feeling things are changing."

I smiled lightly. "Harry, change isn't always bad. Sometimes it's better. Just wait it out. Make your own luck."

"Thanks, Draco."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

The days became longer, but also colder, as January turned to February. When I saw Harry, he looked both glum, and happier than I ever saw him. "What is it this time?" I asked him when he sat down.

He gave a tired sort of half-smile. "Busy day, yesterday. Sorry for not coming, by the way. They called me out of bed at four. We had to hunt down the suspect. At six, we were stationed, and four hours later we caught the bastard. But, well, he went down with a fight. I spend most of yesterday in the bloody hospital. I have the day off today, and I thought about visiting Teddy today. I haven't seen him in a while. It's just… I feel guilty, you know? I feel like I'm letting Remus and Tonks down."

I sighed. "Harry, I won't pretend and say I knew them, or know enough about what they would say. But you have become a remarkable man. One who helps out people who need it, and who locks up criminals. I don't know about you, but that would make any parental figure proud. And Teddy will understand when he's older. And he has Aunt Andromeda anyway. He isn't alone."

His eyes held the gleam of tears, and he sniffled a bit, but a small smile crept on his face. "Thanks, Draco. I appreciate it."

I smiled, and regarded him. The man was an enigma. One day he's every bit the man who saved the Wizarding world, while the next he would be as vulnerable as a child. It was incredibly endearing, and oddly enthralling. I've always had a soft spot for him. With his green eyes, peering at me in Madam Malkin's, while he was clothed in his baggy attire. He didn't look anything like the stories made him out to be. He was just a boy like me. It was the mistake I made so many years ago. That I was better than that boy I met in a robe shop. How could I ever be? And not just because he was 'The Boy Who Lived', or just because his name was Harry Potter. No, he was an honest boy, full of life and love. And now, he was an amazing man, just as I said. Defined muscles, from all the training as an Auror, the same untameable mop of hair on top of his head, the same ugly glasses, and the very same green, vibrant eyes. I wondered how many men and women have thrown them his way.

"Harry, what are you doing here still? Go visit your godson. He needs you more than I need you."

He lifted his head, and drummed his fingers on the empty coffee cup. "Draco, I…" He sighed. "Thanks. Many would disagree with me, but you're a good person." He stood up, and put on his coat. "It's a shame I didn't realise it for so long." With a parting smile he left, and left me in stunned silence. A small smile crept over my face, before I started chuckling. Me? A good person? Maybe I should think about calling St. Mungo's….

* * *

"You're late."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I grumbled as I sat down in the chair, at something I would dub 'our' table. The tea burned my hand, and I hissed as I sat it down. It nearly spilled.

At Harry's questioning look, I shook my head. "Don't bother. Rough morning." It actually wasn't. At least not in the way Harry would think. No, I was trying to hide. Or try not to show up. Because I had the most inappropriate crush. In fact, it was ridiculous. But very, very real.

"I'm sorry to hear. I hope no-one's been troubling you at work?"

"Now, there's a good question. I seem to recall you disturbing my peace?"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, come off of it! You're the best the Ministry has. Of course I requested your help with a potion."

"Yes, bloodied, bruised and Merlin knows what else! You were lucky I didn't send you away."

He blinked innocently. "Draco, was that actually… concern for me? Just now? For something that happened a week ago? Honestly, as you well know, I've been through worse. And we caught the culprit, so it's well worth it. God knows what would happen if we didn't! We would get hundreds of innocent people falling victim to the brewing of an idiot."

I nodded. I knew he entire story already. It was kind of hard not to when you were sitting next to the idiot who caught the culprit. At St. Mungo's, I might add. That will be years' worth of bickering. Or laughter, from my end.

"What're you grinning about, hmm?"

I smiled, and looked his way. "Just thought of something. I got to call St. Mungo's. Made an appointment for you. See, Harry, I told you that you should visit St. Mungo's."

"Oh, please. There comes a time when I have to make one for you. I guess it's a perk, having a friend working at the hospital. I always wondered why you didn't marry her."

I knew who 'her' was. Pansy. I took a sip from my tea first. "No, we didn't marry. We're never going to. My interests lie…elsewhere."

He blinked, and I knew he understood, but he didn't look disgusted. "That may be, but what about tradition? Shouldn't you at least produce one heir?"

A startled laugh escaped me. Here was the man whom I fancied, and he was totally blasé about the whole gay thing. Or, well, bisexual thing. "In the old days, yes. I know my parents are disappointed with every day that ticks away. But I don't want to subject a child to the ruins our name left."

He frowned. "The point of all of this was that children had their freedom and didn't have to fear for their life. Did we fail?"

My breath caught in my throat at his ferocious look, and it felt like I was swallowing down a brick. "No, Harry, it wasn't in vain. I just don't want any child of mine ostracised. It—" I stopped talking as I realise I wanted to say "it doesn't have anything to do with the war". Because it did.

"That doesn't mean that you can't have a kid! If you want it, who's there to stop you? Heck, why not try adopting? It still serves the purpose of continuing the line, but this time you actually help someone out. An innocent child, who probably has years of moving around ahead. But only if you actually want a child of course."

He dropped his gaze to the table, and a healthy pink flush covered his face.

God, why did that man have to be so incredibly… well, _Harry_. I've never met anyone like him. Merlin, why did Weasley let him go? Or, was it Harry's doing…? Do I have a small chance? I shook my head, getting back on topic. "I don't know. I haven't really thought much about it. But I guess it would still mean the child is an outcast. Even you can't fully redeem the Malfoy name. Merlin, you tried, but it will be years before it will start to fade. Or look at the Weasleys and us. Our feud exists longer than me. Even longer than my grandfather. So, what if more families are like that? I don't want anyone to go through that."

A moment later, though, he smirked. I blinked. It was the most Slytherin look I had ever seen on him. "Draco Malfoy. Where is your Slytherin side? Marry someone influential. Someone with a good name."

I shook my head before he could finish. "I won't marry anyone I don't love. There have been too many generations who were forced to marry. I won't do it for anything less than love." He could think of it as sappy, but it is what it is. My parents were on friendly terms, and at least knew each other. It has been different in our line. Complete strangers were married off, and they only stayed with each other out of a sense of duty. And most of them were spending most of their time in another's bed. I don't want a life like that for me. Or for any child to be stuck in the middle of it. A child who isn't raised with attention and care. I don't want to be part of a line like that. Or at least, I don't want to add to it. Not in the same way.

He leaned forward slightly, narrowing his eyes. I wondered what he was looking for. Probably the truth of that statement. He could search for whatever he liked. I knew I was telling the truth.

"Draco Malfoy, you are a remarkable man. How come no-one ever sees that?"

I don't know what happened, but something in me just snapped. Tugging at my shirt, I turned my arm where the ugly mark still lingered.

He mildly looked at it, before he looked at me with a question shining in his eyes. "This. _This_ is what they see. This is all that matters to them. It's all they ever need to know."

I retracted my arm, but the hand which wrapped around my wrist prevented me from taking it back.

He gently tugged it back, and I let him, wanting to know what he wanted to do.

Tracing the ugly thing, he looked at me. "I know what most people think when they see this. And I _know_ how they feel like. But this, Draco, just shows your strength. You can argue. God knows you can, but it won't change my mind, nor will it change my opinion. Most people are idiots, and will only look as far as they can see. They see your mark, and they fear. They see mine, and all they see is their saviour. People cling to what's familiar. When they see your mark, they'll cling to the fear they feel. But Draco, you can make it stand for something good. You're twenty-one. That's more than enough time to make changes. Enough time for people to realise it's not all bad, just because you have this mark." His fingers were lightly skating across my skin, and I closed my eyes at the sensation. No-one ever touched my mark. I didn't want anyone to. I couldn't stand their disgusted stares.

He finally let go, and I opened my eyes in a daze. "Thanks, Harry. I… I needed that." Even if I hadn't realised it. But when glares were such a frequent in my life, even my confidence flounders. Though I'm well respected in my section of the Ministry, that doesn't mean the rest thinks positively of me.

He nodded, before he stood up. "I—," he paused and sighed. "Never mind. I'll see you later."

I frowned after his retreating back. What did he want to say?

* * *

Next time when I entered the shop, he was already seated. Such a thing never happened. His head was bowed, and he nursed a cup of coffee. He only ever drank coffee here when something was the matter. "What's wrong?" I asked him as I settled down with my own cup of tea.

He looked up, and he smiled weakly, a light frown marring his face. He looked dead on his feet, purple bangs underneath his bright eyes, now dulled with lack of sleep. "I'm fine. Honestly. Just… not enough sleep, I guess."

"And what, pray tell, has you bothered this time?" I never realised how much I missed those bright eyes and energetic smile. The thought didn't bother me in the least. One can appreciate such things. Especially the character wasn't at all lacking. Although the saving people thing was a little bit disconcerting.

He shrugged. "Some things. It's complicated."

I stirred my tea slowly, my eyes not wavering from his face. A light flush dusted his cheeks, and I just kept on stirring, knowing that I unnerved him. I did so on purpose.

His lips tightened, and he finally looked up to meet my eyes. "It's nothing. It's something stupid. Irrational, even."

"Sometimes it's easier to get something off your chest. It's not as if I'm going to judge you." A sardonic smile touched my lips. It's the last I was going to do.

A wry smile made his lips curl up. "Sometimes. Not this time, though. I don't think it'll help. It's a ridiculous notion anyway."

I snorted. "Harry, it could only be a ridiculous notion if you told me you were in love with Umbridge."

He blanched, and I smirked. A shudder ran through him. "Definitely not. How could you even come up with that? I would even pick you before her!" He abruptly shut his mouth, and I smirked inwardly at his returning blush.

"You would rather fall in love with me, eh? Am I that low on your list?" I pouted, which only intensified his blush. He looked like a dear caught in the headlights of a car. And I had no intention to let him out of those lights.

"Well, no. I mean yes. Erm, no? Wait, what?"

His stumbling was horribly endearing. I smirked. "Don't embarrass yourself any further, Harry. I know I'm horribly irresistible." I had expected some slight against me, some sort of denial, anything except the lowering of his head, and the path his eyes took, flicking everywhere, if only to avoid looking at me. The breath stuck in my throat, as the implication hit.

"Harry…? Can't you sleep because… because of me?" It was far-fetched, I knew, but I had to know.

He clenched his hand, looking up at me. His mouth was turned down in an unhappy line. "Yes. Is that what you want to hear? That I can't keep you out of my head? That every second of every day you're there? Fine, because it's true. Now, mock me for all you want. It's probably all that you can do."

And before I could recover from my shock, before I could tell him it was mutual, he disappeared. I was just in time to see his form leave through the door, leaving me in stunned silence. Slowly, a grin formed on my face, before it turned in a full-blown smile. Now, how to convince the idiot…

* * *

Several days passed, and I was soon becoming edgy. If the moron thought he could hide… Well, he would be wrong. I shivered lightly, and pulled my shirt tighter around me. The coffee shop was suddenly a lot less inviting without Harry's presence. I tapped my finger moodily on the top of the table, staring dejectedly in my tea. He didn't even let me explain. Didn't even wait to hear what I had to say. What could I do? Visit him? Send him an owl, trying to explain to him how I felt about him? That he flattered me, and occupied every corner of my mind, too? I brought my hand up to my head to rub my temples, where a nice headache was blooming. I closed my eyes, and exhaled slowly.

"That bad, huh?" A voice piped up, and at once I was alert.

Harry stood uncomfortably at the chair, leaning on one foot, then the other. He pulled out the seat, and sat down, a sigh on his lips. "I should've waited to hear what you had to say. I shouldn't have walked away."

"Damn right you shouldn't have." Suddenly I was angry, both at myself and him. "If you didn't leave, I would've been able to say that I like you, too! If you weren't as much of a coward I would've told you it wasn't ridiculous. Goddamn it, Harry, you can't just leave after dropping something like that on me! You simply can't go and make conclusions about something. And don't ever say I'll mock you. Am I mocking you now?"

His jaw was hanging open, and he blinked furiously. "N—no. Did you mean all that?"

I sighed, once again rubbing my temples. "Yes. I don't joke about something like that. Just… Don't run away." I knew my voice was wavering, but for once in my fucking life I couldn't care less. I was allowed to have a weakness. After all, I wasn't perfect.

"I promise. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it. How do we… How do we continue from here on?"

I smiled. I could answer that question easily. "For now, we'll finish our tea first. After that, you'll take me somewhere so we can talk. I think the pieces will fall in their place eventually."

He smiled, and we both drank the last of our drinks. After I followed him out, I noticed the colour of his shirt, and I smiled.

It was blue.

* * *

**A/N: **The End!


End file.
